Two Worlds, Two Promises
by King of the Labyrinth
Summary: When The Shredder and TJ Taylor team up, it spells trouble for the turtles and the Russos. Not only that, but Mikey finds himself falling in love with Alex! Takes place a while after WOWP wizard of the year episode.
1. Shell Shock

Chapter One: Shell shock

"I can't believe you, Justin! Your such a dork." Alex Russo griped toward her brother. "Alex, you had no business being at that party. Not only were the kids drinking," Her brother replied as he cocked his eyebrow and made an angry stare take over his face " But Mom and Dad even told you _not_ to go!" Alex spun around and let her brother have it, full force.

"I'm eighteen now Justin, you can't keep treating me like your 'little sister'. So what if there was drinking? Do you think I was going to? Y'know what, don't answer that. I don't care what you think." Justin was dumbfounded by his sister's outburst. Alex had been blunt with him before, but never like that. Although, he couldn't say he was surprised. About a week earlier, Alex had won the title of :_Wizard of The Year. _Upon this, chancellor Tootietootie asked for the family to record what they thought about Alex winning the reward. Justin recorded a rant about how he deserved the title over her, which really hurt his sister. Unfortunately for Justin, Alex was great at holding a grudge.

Justin broke out of his thoughts as he realized Alex was gone. He glanced up to see her running down the sidewalk, away from him. The eldest Russo shook his head in disbelief. _She's running down the sidewalk, on the bad side of town with absolutely no one to protect her. Typical Alex. _He pulled out his wand and chanted the phrase: "I yell because I care about you, now may your feet stick like glue!" And with that, the rebellious girl was stuck were she stood, earning a smirk from her brother.

Alex was alarmed by this until Justin strolled in front of her, an even angrier look on his face this time. "Alex, in case you haven't noticed, were in the middle of Queens! This is a horrible neighborhood, especially after dark! As a matter of fact, its a wonder I wasn't shot on my way here to drag you from your party..." He trailed off, but didn't lose his angry tone of voice. Alex simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever, just take this dumb spell off of me." Justin loved his sister, but she could be extremely stubborn. With a flick of his wand, Alex was free of the enchanted pavement. "What do you think the worse thing that could happen to us is? I mean seriously bro, it isn't like a bunch of ninjas are gonna attack us." Alex said in a slightly mumbled voice. But just then, her luck turned from bad to worse.

A group of about ten ninjas surrounded them. The malevolent mercenaries were dressed in purple and black suits, only penetrated by piercing yellow eyes. Alex latched on to her brother, both of them trembling in fear. "You believe me about this neighborhood now?" Justin screamed in panic. "Surrender now, lets make this fast..." One of the ninjas hissed in a raspy tone of voice. Just then, Justin's protective instincts kicked in. "Who exactly are you creeps?"

"We are the loyal servants of the all powerful Master Shredder. He detected a lot of power in the both of you and he wants it for himself." One of them snarled as they slowly inched closer toward the siblings. Justin was horrified, but for the sake of his sister he would keep playing it cool. He always felt like it was his duty to protect Alex, no matter what. "Well, tell your master that there is no way he's getting our powers!" Justin yelled back, his voice cracking slightly at the end. "Look you can either go on your feet, or in a burlap bag. Your choice." The same ninja replied with a sinister chuckle. Alex whimpered under her brother's grasp, then whispered "Pull out your wand, we might be able to take them." Justin hated taking risk, but that was their only choice.

With a swift motion the two of them withdrew their wands. The sudden motion made the enemies close in upon them, fast as lightning. Justin dodged the edge of a katanna and shot a ball of fire at a cluster of about four ninjas. This was a successful shot and resulted in the defeat of the group. Meanwhile, Alex was fending off ninjas as well. One of them tried to rush her, but Alex quickly noticed him and kicked him in the gut. She smiled in self achievement when she suddenly noticed three more coming her way. Alex waved her wand and recited : "These stupid ninjas are now not, peaceful doves should fill their slots!" The trio was then instantly turned into birds, which fluttered away in panic._ Hmph, about time I got that spell right._

Only two of the ninjas remained standing, neither liking the odds. "Now what was that about a burlap bag?" Alex asked sarcastically. The ninja remembered his words and growled but said nothing. Instead, he snapped his fingers and around thirty more ninjas appeared on the rooftops above their heads. Alex then bit her lip and once again crept behind Justin. "Someones a little quick with their comebacks aren't they?" The ninja responded once again creeping forward. "Keep that up and your pretty little face won't be so pretty anymore. Shredder will make sure of that." He snapped in a more vicious tone. "If you lay one hand on my sister I swear I'll kill you." Justin replied in a solemn, deadly tone. "We'll see about that."

The loudmouth ninja leaped towards Justin. Instinctively, the eldest Russo slung his sister away, which accidentally made her fall. Alex scrambled to get up as she saw the other ninjas leaping off the roof to come in for an attack, but she was then pushed back down by the ninja who stood next to the loudmouth. Justin hadn't noticed as he was too busy trying to hit his enemy with a spell._ Man, he is way too fast! _Then as if by freak nature, the loudmouthed ninja was behind him. "Hey kid, don't worry about me. Worry about your little sister." He teased laughing ferociously. Then Justin saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

The two ninjas, along with a few new ones were holding Alex by her arms. The other ninjas were enclosing the two siblings in a large circle. "Let go of her!" Justin screamed toward the group. Loudmouth snickered and pulled out his sword. Alex had a look of shear terror on her face, tears staining her beautiful complexion. "Say please..." Teased the ignorant ninja. "NOW!" Justin roared again feeling tears well up in his eyes. He began to cast a spell, but the ninjas behind him had just grabbed him as well. The ninja then turned his attention back to a deeply frightened Alex. "So much beauty for such an ugly attitude. What a pity." He remarked , pulling the sword to her neck. She shrieked in horror as he slowly ran the point along her neck not deep enough to hit her jugular, but deep enough to summon blood to his blade. _I'm done for, so is Justin. It's all my fault. _But when all hope seemed to be lost, Alex heard a loud and excited "COWABUNGA!"

Just then a pair of nun-chucks penetrated the ninja circle and wrapped around loudmouth's sword, returning to outside the circle like a boomerang. The two weapons landed back in the culprit's hands who then joked "You silly foot ninjas! Like, didn't your mommies tell you not to bother girls?" Everyone turned around to see a large turtle, standing on his hind legs. He was decked out in orange knee and shoulder pads, and a matching mask covering his eyes. "Let go of her dudes!" He demanded.

"You ninja turtles don't scare me! Bring it on." Loudmouth growled. The turtle shook its head, and turned around calling out, "Hey dudes! The foot ninjas say they aren't scared of us!." Just then three more turtles appeared from an open man hole behind him. " Then lets make 'em!" Growled a turtle decked out in red. The other two, who were sporting blue and purple nodded in agreement as they ran towards the foot ninja's blockade.

The turtles in orange and red defeated a few of the ninjas forming the circle and rushed to save Alex. Meanwhile, the other two went to give Justin a hand. The turtle in red gave loudmouth a swift kick to the face rendering him unconscious , while the one in orange tore Alex from the grasp of the foot ninjas. Once free, he pointed towards to man hole they emerged from "Just hang over there dudette while I go help free your friend, kay?" Alex was extremely scared, not only by the near death experience, but also by the large turtle who just saved her. And so she did the only logical thing to do, she fainted. "Or, I could carry you..." muttered the turtle as he scooped the young wizard up in his arms and ran towards the man hole.

"Hey Mikey! Your saving her not marrying her, man!" Hollered the turtle in red towards his brother. "I'll be right there Raph, The girl passed out!" Mikey gently placed the girl next to the man hole and ran back into the intense battle. Once he returned, the only foot ninjas left were five that were refusing to let go of Justin. Mikey ran to join Raph in helping their brothers liberate the Russo.

"Need some help there guys?" Raph asked, already aware of the answer. The purple masked one whacked a foot ninja off of Justin with his large wooden pole and snapped "Duh, Raph! Stop being a shell head and help out!" Raph stabbed another enemy with his sai. "Alright, chill Donny!" He teased at his brother. Mikey was on the other side of Justin, helping out the blue masked turtle. "So Leo, why do ya think the foot losers are after these two?" He asked, slamming his nun-chucks in a foot ninja's face. "Never mind that now, dude! We gotta save him before we can ask him questions." And with that, Leo used one of his swords to slice through a foot ninja.

There was only one left now, and Justin struggled to break free of it. "Hold still bro-ham! I'll get that loser off ya!" Yelled Donny. But Justin wasn't listening, he was too panicked by his surroundings. Donny tried to get a decent shot at the ninja but couldn't do to Justin's squirming, so he eventually just swung the pole and hoped for the best. It struck the ninja in the arm, making it collapse and crack it's skull on the pavement, but the pole continued downward and hit Justin in the head. This left him in the same state as his sister, out cold.

"Like, what do we do now? We can't just leave them here." Mikey insisted. Raph turned to his brother, and replied "Why can't we? For all we know, the foot clan has a serious beef with them. I don't wanna be involved." Raph was always the rude type, only truly caring for himself in the long run. "If that's the case, they'll definitely need our help." Snapped Donny, who tended to be the brains of the group. "Dudes, arguing isn't getting us anywhere. Lets take them to Master Splinter, he'll know what to do." Leo suggested as he threw Justin over his shoulder, receiving a nod of approval from each of his brothers.

After very carefully easing the Russo siblings down the man hole, the turtles began to head back to their sensei, Master Splinter. He was the one responsible for teaching them the skills they knew today. The sewers smelled awful, but they had lived there for eighteen years now and were used to it. The group walked through vast labyrinths of tunnels, and had to climb a ladder or two to get to their final destination : _The turtle's dojo._

As soon as they entered the dojo, Raph hopped onto the couch and switched on the TV. Donny rolled his eyes at his brother as he placed Alex on Mikey's bed, while Leo placed Justin on Donny's bed. "Dude, not cool. At least act like you care!" Mikey snapped at Raph, still glued to the television set. "I care bro, just have a different way of showing it." His voice faltered at the end, realizing how lame his excuse was. "Sure you do. I'm gonna go check on them." Mikey grumbled as he walked away.

He approached the beds to find that Justin and Alex were still both unconscious. Mikey turned to his left and saw Leo and Donny, going to search for Splinter he assumed. This gave him time to fully analyze the two of them. He first looked at Justin, he had slightly messy black hair that spiked in front.

Mikey took his attention away from Justin because let's face it, his brothers would dog him forever if they saw him studying a dude like that. So he switched his gaze over to Alex, who he had saved earlier. Back in the street, he didn't pay her much attention. But now he was looking at her, no he was **staring** at her and couldn't stop. She had beautiful locks of flowing black hair, and a face that could tame any man- or turtle who saw her. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt, layered with a black tank and purple jeans. But while taking in her beauty, Mikey noticed the dried blood on her neck. He took a napkin from the floor,which read_ Papa John's_ across it and dabbed it on his tongue. He began to carefully wipe the blood off, still dazed at how beautiful she was.


	2. Awakening in the sewer

Chapter two: Awakening in the sewer

Three hours. Mikey had sat next to Alex for three hours straight and had no intentions of leaving. He watched her rhythmic breathing as her stomach went up and down, ever so gently. Her lips were slightly parted and Mikey could see her top teeth, glistening like pearls. _How can anything be this,beautiful?_ He thought to himself, smiling.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked from behind him. Mikey turned around and saw Leo, a concerned look on his face. "Look bro, your spending a lot of time with this girl..." He trailed off, hoping that his brother would catch on. "What's your point? I want to make sure shes okay, that's all." Mikey responded, sounding a bit defensive. Leo shook his head. He knew that wasn't the reason, he was just glad that Mikey would give him a reason. "Hey get in here you two! April's on TV!" Raph called to his brothers. Mikey very reluctantly got up and slouched towards the television, Leo trailing behind.

Everyone huddled close to the TV to hear what April O'Neil, a good friend of the turtles and a news reporter, had to say. "This is April O'Neil, live from The Waverly Substation located on Manhattan Island. The owners of the restaurant have reported their children missing. At around eight forty five, their daughter Alex Russo left to go to a party she wasn't allowed to attend. The parents suspect that their son, Justin Russo went to find Alex and drag her home. But that was three hours ago, and searches are being conducted as we speak. To my left, you'll see their picture. If you know anything, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Back to you, Tom." The turtles all sat there in shock, while Donny quickly scribbled down the number on a pizza box.

"Justin and Alex Russo. Well, that solves one mystery, but why does The Shredder want them gone so badly?" He asked checking the number on the television and the box to make sure he wrote it correctly. " Well, looks like we can go ask her." Raph commented as he extended a finger to the bunk beds, where Alex was beginning to toss and turn. Donny nodded and went to confront her, with his brothers right behind him.

Mikey slowly crept up to her, gingerly tapping her on the shoulder. "Alex, are you awake?" He asked, voice full of fear. " Leave me alone Justin. I'm sleepy." She responded, her voice slurred by sleep. "We have some questions for you, please?" Alex was getting annoyed, very quickly. She sat up in bed and was about to yell at 'Justin' when she realized it wasn't him at all. But instead, a turtle. The one who saved her life.

Her eyes filled with fear, and amazement. Before her stood four turtles, who could talk. "You saved me... thank you." She eventually sputtered out, slowly inching towards them as she got out of bed. Mikey was stunned, her voice was a beautiful as she was. "Y-your welcome... A-Alex." he replied, weak in the knees. Alex tilted her head in confusion "How did you know my name?" Donny jumped in from there and explained that her parents were searching for her and her brother.

"I took the liberty of copying this number, so you can call your parents to tell them your okay." He offered Alex the old pizza box, she was trying not to show her fear. They obviously wanted to help her, not hurt her. She slowly took the box from the reptile's grasp and pulled out her phone to tell her parents she was okay. She realized that it wasn't her parents number almost instantly, but called it anyway.

Alex held the phone to her ear and waited for a response. She bit her bottom lip and tapped her foot, not because she was impatient though. More than anything, she did it because she was nervous. The turtles all kept their distance from her, not wanting to further scare the young wizard. After around five seconds, there was an answer from the other line. "Waverly Place detective agency, how may I help you?"

Alex's heart sunk in shear fright. Her parents really had reported her missing, Alex had come to the realization that she was listed as missing, she was listed to be gone from the face of the earth. When Donny told her, she thought it was a mistake. But to her dismay, it was anything but a mistake.

"Uhm, hi. My name is Alex Russo, my parents reported me missing?" Alex muttered into the phone in a wobbly tone of voice. There was a long pause from the other end._ Man, I hope he didn't think this was a prank. _The detective finally broke the silence, saying " How can I be sure that your who you say you are?" Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance before she snapped "Ask me a question about myself, this isn't a joke." Her tone had become more level, some fear slipping away. But of course it was only being replaced by shear annoyance.

" What's your full name?" Asked the detective in a very professional voice. "Alexandria Margarita Russo. Now do you believe me?" Alex asked, voice growing in annoyance. She heard the detective talking to someone in the background, his partner she supposed. " Not quite. When where you born, Ms. Russo." She stomped her foot in anger, fuming "I was born December fifteenth nineteen ninety two, in the back of taxi cab number 804! Stop asking me these dumb questions and let my parents know I'm okay!" She was screaming each sentence now, tears beginning to flow.

The detective tried to end her sobbing. "Okay, I believe you alright? Now, is your brother with you?" He asked, a bit of irritation in his tone. Alex's eyes grew wide, she'd forgotten all about Justin. She turned to the turtles and demanded "Where is my brother,is he here?" Raph nodded his head to behind Alex. She turned around and saw him sleeping in a bed that was next to hers, in her panic she hadn't noticed. "Yes, Justin is asleep. Both of us are okay, please tell our parents." Alex begged through desperate tears. "Alright, can do. Now, were are you?" Alex was then required to preform her specialty: lying.

"Oh, right. Justin came to take me away from a party in Queens, and we decided to take the subway home. Anyway, the train is broke down and Justin decided to take a nap." Alex lied with a slight smirk on her face. The detective wasn't buying it, things just didn't add up for him. "How'd you know my number then?" He asked skeptically._ Shoot, he caught on to me. Gotta think fast. _Alex racked her brain for a few seconds until she finally got an answer. "Justin gets news alerts on his phone every hour, that's how I know." She replied slyly, proud of her great lying skills. "Alright. As long as the two of you are safe, I'll notify your parents and explain the situation." Then, he got another thought " Why didn't you notify them, Ms. Russo?" She didn't have to think about that one, she quickly replied "Because I wasn't ready to get chewed out for going to the party." The detective let out a light chuckle and hung up the phone.

"Woah, what up with the lies dudette?" Raph asked Alex as she placed her phone back in her pocket. "Do you really think he would've believed that I was in a room full of talking turtles?" Alex asked, cocking her eyebrow. Raph smirked "Your a smart alec , I like that Russo." He said holding up his hand for a high five. Alex hesitated for a moment, but eventually slapped his hand in a quick jerking motion. "Well, you know mine and my brother's names. But what's yours?" She asked shooting collective glances at the four scaly brothers. Mikey smiled because she was coming around, and wasn't very afraid of them anymore.

Raph patted her shoulder and gave her a half smile "The name's Raphael, my bros call me Raph." Alex nodded as a greeting, turning to Donny. He grabbed her hand and shook it, he smiled "Donatello, but I go by Donny usually. Pleased to meet you Alex." From what she could gather, Raphael was a bit rude and Donatello seemed a lot nicer, and smarter. "Okay, Raph and Donny. That'll be easy to remember." She commented grinning widely. Leo waved to the young wizard, saying " And I'm Leonardo. But if you want you can call me-" Alex cut him off, guessing "Leo?" The turtle laughed heartily. "Yeah, dudette! I'm really glad we were able to like, save you and junk." Alex grinned at the friendly reptile. "Me too."

Then, It was Mikey's turn. To introduce himself to the image of pure beauty standing before him. Alex smiled at him, flipping her hair out of her stunning brown eyes. "Okay, so who are you... dude?" Alex asked playfully, finally completely loosening up. "I'm... M-Michelangelo. N-nice to meet y-you." He stuttered, turning bright red. Alex laughed at the spectacle before her, a tongue tied turtle. "Dude! What's up with the stuttering, bro?" Teased Raphael, earning a smack to the head from Michelangelo.

"So, were are we guys?" Alex asked her new friends as they all walked back into the room containing the couch and TV._ How do they get cable down here? _She wondered to herself as she set her attention back towards Donny, who was explaining their location. "We are in Master Splinter's dojo. All of the skills we know, we learned here. He's sorta like a dad to us y'know?" Alex nodded, then asked "So there are five of you turtles then? Including Master Splinter?" Donny then shook his head, said "Well, actually he's a rat." Alex raised her eyebrows, causing her forehead to scrunch up. She could handle a few turtles, but a rat? That was pushing it. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere..." Alex pulled the turtle back by his arm, gaining a confused stare from him. "That's okay Donny, I'll meet him some other time." She assured him trying her best not to show her discomfort, she had no malice to talk to a giant rat.

"Hey, Russo! Are ya hungry dudette?" Raph asked Alex, this time in a bit nicer voice. Alex turned her head toward Raphael, who was picking up a beaten up pizza box. The wizard girl examined the room and noticed there were loads of pizza boxes, most of them empty._ Wow, they must really love pizza._ Raphael walked over to Alex and opened the box, revealing a pepperoni and mushroom pizza. "EEEW! Barfarooni dudes! There's mushrooms on this one..." He commented sticking his tongue out in disgust. "But there wasn't this morning man..." Leonardo pointed out. Upon further examination, Alex discovered that the mushrooms were growing out of the pizza. "Uh, I think I'll pass Raph." Alex muttered, followed by a chorus of 'me either' coming from the other turtles.

"Sorry 'bout that Russo, we don't get very much fresh pizza anymore." Raph griped as he threw the box over his shoulder then stomping his foot. "Anymore, why is that?" Alex asked , turning around to see if Justin had awaken. "Because were not supposed to go above ground, unless it's to fight those lame-o Foot Ninjas." Leonardo explained, looking for an edible pizza. "Until around three weeks ago, our friend April would bring us fresh pizza every day. But nowadays, she's so busy with work that she can't do it anymore. Never the less, she still makes an effort to see us once a week." He concluded, playfully juggling his swords._ Hm, Leo's got the answers to everything. I'm gonna guess he's like their leader, or something. _Alex thought to herself before asking "Why can't you guys go up above ground just for the heck of it?" Raphael's eyes shifted in anger.

"People are cruel. They'll hurt ya just 'cause you ain't like 'em." He scoffed in disgust. "That's why Master Splinter is very particular about us leaving the sewers." Pointed out Mikey, who had just worked up the courage to speak. "Since April is so busy, we sneak behind pizza shops at night and get the pizza's that were left under the heating light for too long. They aren't too bad, just a little crunchy." Donny joked, positioning himself upside down on the couch. Alex had began helping Leonardo look for an edible slice of pizza when something caught the corner of her eye. Justin had just sat up in the bed, rubbing his head.

"All right , Justin's awake! Right on, dudes." Leo blurted out pointing towards the groggy wizard. Alex stopped them before they could run to greet him. "Guys, Justin is gonna freak when he sees you. So just hang back here for a sec, okay?" Three of them nodded in agreement, but Mikey went a little over board. " Sure, Alex! Whatever you say." He beamed eagerly. Alex gave him a quick smile and said, "You seem very easy to manipulate, I like you Mikey." His eyes perked up at this "Back atcha, dudette!" Alex let out a slight giggle and headed to confront her brother.

Alex sat on the side of the bed next to her brother. He was looking around, dazed and confused. "Alex, were are we?" He asked slowly, wincing at the pain in his head. "Were in the sewers, they brought us here last night to recover." She explained to her confused brother, who was still rubbing his sore cranium. At the word 'sewer' Justin let out a small shriek, pulling a bottle of hand sanitizer from his front pocket and rubbing his hands vigorously. _Ugh, why does he have to be so neat all the time?_ "They? Who is They?" Justin asked very quickly, still sanitizing his hands. "The Ninja Turtles, don't you remember last night?" She asked, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Oh my gosh, it wasn't a dream?" He asked , eyes widening in amazement. Alex shook her head side to side, saying "Nope. Listen, they want to help us and they are really cool guys. So remain calm when I introduce you, okay?" Justin hesitated for a second before finally nodding. "Okay."

The two siblings made their way back to the room were the turtles were pizza hunting. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my big brother Justin." The turtles all looked up and gave him a friendly welcome. "Hey man, sorry 'bout whacking you earlier. My bad." Donatello apologized to the frightened boy. Justin said nothing, standing still looking straight ahead. Raph went to touch Justin on the shoulder, and asked "Hey, are you all right pal?" But before he could touch him, Justin bolted back to the bed and covered his head with the covers. Alex rolled her eyes at her brother's ignorance. "Captain Jim Bob Protect me!" He cried over and over._ This is gonna take some work..._


	3. Mutant Magic

Chapter three: Mutant Magic

Donny scratched his head at Justin's behavior. "Aw man dudes, you don't think I like knocked his brain loose do ya?" He asked as he adjusted his shoulder pads. "Naw man, when Master Splinter checked on them he said that Justin would be fine. He'd just have a bodacious bruise!" Joked Mikey, and of course he would know because he never left the Russo's sides. There was just something about Alex that fascinated him. Even when she appeared to be lifeless, laying in his bed. He didn't know the word for this feeling, but he liked it. "Think we should go give Russo a hand?" Raph asked, seeing that Alex was trying to pull away the covers and muttering obscenities toward her cowardly brother. The four snickered at this endeavor, then strolled over to help calm the frantic wizard.

"Justin, they want to help us!" Alex continued trying to drill into her brother's skull, yanking and pulling at the covers. "You mean EAT us?" The young man squeaked from under the covers, horrified by the teenaged reptilians._ Wow, those turtle monsters must be at least level twenty! I could never take them on... _He thought, chewing on his finger nails. Justin was a certified monster hunter, not a good one, but certified. At that instant, the turtles entered the area were the beds and the quarreling siblings were. "We've gotta get away from these monsters, Alex!" He continued to wine to his annoyed sister."Hey, man! Were not monsters, were mutants!" Snapped Donatello in a slightly angry tone, causing Justin to stop thrashing around and crying. The wizard slowly uncovered his head, focusing his gaze at the turtles.

"Mutants Hiding in the sewers? How intriguing..." He whispered, slowly inspecting each turtle. _Oh great, now Justin is gonna nerd it up!_ Alex thought to herself, rolling her eyes. And indeed, he was. Justin passed sewer grates every day and would have never expected anything this breath takingly amazing laying below the streets. And further more, a mutation of this magnitude was a definite scientific breakthrough. Justin swallowed roughly, then asked " How, are you guys here right now?"

They each shared confused glances, not completely understanding the question being asked. Raph made a hand signal which meant 'huddle up!' causing his brothers to circle around him. After a few quick whispers, Mikey broke from the circle with a goofy smile, and said " Okay, so when a mommy turtle and a daddy turtle love each other very mu-" Justin cut him off, before receiving any unwanted information. " I meant, what caused your mutation." He explained to the dimwitted turtle, not noticing a huge rat standing in the archway behind him. "The ooze..." Cooed the rat, almost causing both Russos to jump out of their skin.

Alex and Justin turned around, gawking at the overgrown rodent. He was a brown color, and seemed to be rather old. The rat was clothed in a white and brown robe, tattered by time and wear. "Greetings, Master Splinter." The four turtles greeted, stooping down into a respectful bow. Splinter nodded at the greeting, then turned his head back towards the Russos. "You have awaken, marvelous. I didn't suspect any fatal damage to either of you." He assured them, walking up towards Justin. " To answer your question, eighteen years ago a canister of unmarked experimental chemicals rolled into the sewers. This caused the mutations you see before you today." Justin was still horrified to an extent but still managed a meek, "Thank you... sir."

Alex managed a forced smile toward her friend's elder, then turned her attention back to Justin who was trying his best to calm down. "Okay now that your done being a big baby, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends." She pointed to each turtle, stating their names. "Justin, this is Raph, Donny, Leo and Mikey." Justin grabbed his head in pain, but managed a wiry smile and a wave. Donny looked down in shame, then said " Aw bro, I am totally sorry for hitting you. My trajectory was off because of you squirming, are we cool dude?" Justin now realized, these creatures were not monsters. They had a heart and a mind, which caused him to come around. "Yeah, were cool Donny." Donatello smiled and playfully punched Justin in the arm, saying " Hey, glad to hear it J-man!" Alex rolled her eyes_. He just had to call him that didn't he?_ She thought in annoyance.

Just then, Leo broke into the situation. "Glad to see you two getting along so well, but don't forget why they're here." He reminded Donatello, who now had his arm over Justin's shoulder in a friendly manor. "Leonardo is right, my sons. Allow the children to have a seat." Splinter instructed, pointing towards the couch. Alex and Justin exchanged glances, then took a seat. "I think I owe you an apology." Justin whispered to his sister. "Save it."_ Hmph, still holding a grudge I see..._

"Children, you must realize that the foot clan does not attack just for the thrill. They are after you for a reason, but of what I cannot be certain." Splinter explained to the young wizards, the turtles propping against the back of the couch. Justin swallowed in fear as he recalled what the loudmouthed ninja had told him,_ " We are the loyal servants of the all powerful Master Shredder. He detected a lot of power in the both of you and he wants it for himself." _All Justin could think about was that somehow, he and his family had been exposed by whoever Shredder was. The mutants wanted to help the Russos, but it wasn't like he could tell them that he and his sister were wizards.

Just then Justin heard a voice in his head, the voice of Alex. She had used the telepathy spell to speak with him privately. "What are we supposed to do? We can't tell them about our powers can we?" Justin instantly responded, sending back "I don't know Alex, apparently these guys have a history with the enemy. They may be the only ones who can help us." Before Alex could reply, Splinter spoke up once again. "Do you have any idea why The Shredder would want the two of you?" He asked them in a low voice. There was a long silence, both Russos looking to the floor. The turtles began to give each other confused glances, until suddenly Alex broke the silence. "My brother and I are wizards."

"Do you think this was the right decision?" She asked Justin via telepathy, once again getting a response almost instantly. "I hope so..." The turtles flipped over the couch, clear over the Russos heads, and began laughing hysterically. "Wizards? Like magic and spells? HAHAHA!" Raph cried, slapping his leg. Donny leaned himself against a wall laughing, he choked out, "Magic, how unlogical!" Leo and Mikey were fighting back their laughter, but were eventually rolling on the floor laughing as well.

"Silence!" Demanded Splinter, his eyes widening in shock. The turtles instantly obeyed, sitting up from their rolling positions. "Magic is as logical as our existence. It is all around us, shame on your ignorance!" He scowled at his followers, causing them to lower their heads. "Yes, Master Splinter." They mumbled in an embarrassed tone. Splinter approached the Russo siblings, who were both sitting still as corpses. He placed a paw on each of their shoulders and smiled warmly, said "You have nothing to worry about, your secret is safe with us." Just then, Splinter had a flashback...

_September 4, 1995_

_ Splinter had been walking through the vast tunnels of the sewers for hours. He was looking for Leonardo, only three years old at the time. Leo had been playing hide and seek with his brothers, when the other three couldn't find him Splinter set out to search for him. Worry and fear began to rise in the rodent's gut. One of his turtles had never been missing this long before,so he began to expect the absolute worse. Suddenly his walk broke into a run, making large strides as he continued through the sewers._

_ Every bump, every scurrying bug made Splinter increasingly nervous. His head shot down each corridor, looking for the young turtle. All of a sudden, a huge flashing green light illuminated the corridor which stood before him. In panic, Splinter hurried forward and poked his head into the corridor, looking for the cause of the flash._

_ He peeked to the left, then he peeked to the right. On the right side of the corridor, about three feet down from Splinter stood a man, whose hands were gripped on another man's collar. The man in chastisement wore a red robe with an emblem of a snake on the back, and a look of pure terror. The man who was holding him looked merciless, as he slung the man into a hole in the wall that Splinter had never noticed before. This man wore a long blue robe, and had a flowing white beard which were accompanied by surprisingly soft eyes. Splinter then noticed the man waving his fingers in front of the hole in the wall, causing another elaborate flash of green light. The bright flash startled Splinter, causing him to fall over with a thud. Once on the ground, he noticed the hole had disappeared. He stood up to flee before the man saw him, but was too late. The two elders stood there, eyes locked on one another._

_ Normally the man would have erased the person's memory if they caught him in the sewers, but this situation was different. Never in his whole wizardry career had he ever saw something as incredible as Splinter, standing before him with a piercing stare. The aging wizard and the frustrated rodent stared each other down for well over five minutes, analyzing each other. The wizard sensed that the rat had no true magic abilities, but there was definitely something special about it. Eventually, Splinter gained the nerve to speak. "Who are you, And why are you in my sewer?" The old man tugged at his beard, then replied, "One question at a time if it pleases you, my name is Professor Emmett Crumbs. And you are?"_

_ Splinter nodded his head and replied rather curtly, "Splinter. Now why are you here?" Professor Crumbs bit his bottom lip trying to think of a decent excuse. "Can't a man walk around the sewer for his health?" Splinter was growing angry, being lied to in his own home. "Do not lie to me in my own domain, Crumbs. I want to know how you summoned forth that hole, and why you imprisoned that man inside." Just as he had feared, Splinter had witnessed the use of magic, but somehow Crumbs knew what he had to do, tell the truth. "I, am a wizard. A very powerful one at that, a force to be reckoned with." He explained to an amply amazed Splinter. "The person you saw me throw into this wall was part of the Purple Snake Rebellion, a group that uses their powers for evil purposes and tries to succeed in allowing all young wizards to keep their powers." He continued to explain. Splinter's brow furrowed in curiosity, he asked "Why would a wizard loose their powers?" Professor Crumbs couldn't believe he was telling a stranger all of this, but he knew he had to give answers to get some answers._

_ "Every family can only have one wizard. Once the children all reach a certain point in their studies, a wizard competition is held to see who will harness the full family power." He explained to Splinter, who seemed very curious about the subject of wizardry. "But sometimes, the loser will become furious at their failure. When this happens, the wizard will not attend the power transfer ceremony to give their powers to their sibling. These rouge wizards more than likely all end up being part of The Purple Snake Rebellion. But once they are captured, I confiscate their power and give to their rightful owner. After that, they are thrown into the dungeon that lies beyond that hole I conjured up." Splinter then thought of another question, he pondered "Why must the dungeon be in this sewer?" Professor Crumbs was obliged to answer, stating "Because, the members who were never captured wouldn't ever think the dungeon would be outside the wizard world." He grinned then added, " I think placing it in the sewers under New York was a pretty good idea." Splinter was simply amazed, only being able to produce one word. "Amazing."_

_ Professor Crumbs smiled as he realized how much he had amazed the mutant. "Now, I have a few questions for you Splinter." Splinter agreed to this, seeing as how Crumbs had just given him a lot of information. " What are you exactly? There is no way possible your just a run of the mill sewer rat." Professor Crumbs insisted, tapping his fingertips together. Splinter let a smirk cross his face, saying "Aren't you persistent? You are correct, I am a mutant."Crumbs was surprised, his eyes shot up in shock. " A mutant, how unexpected. What caused your mutation?" That was highly unexpected, but Crumbs never doubted anything. After all, he was a wizard. " Radioactive chemicals, the same reason my pupils are how they are today." The rat went on to explain to the old wizard. "Your pupils? What do you teach, Splinter?" Crumbs asked, looking at his watch. If he didn't hurry up, they would send the wizard council to find him. "Martial arts. I am looking for my student, Leonardo. He disappeared around three hours ago and-" He was suddenly cut off when he heard the sound of pipes cracking above his head, causing him and Crumbs to look up in curiosity._

_ A small turtle, wearing a blue bandana over his eyes hung from the pipes above. "Leonardo! Come down from there this instant, my son!" Splinter demanded toward the roof of the corridor, slightly frightening the adolescent reptile. "Aw man, lighten up Master Splinter! I was just playing a game..." Just then the pipe busted, sending the turtle plummeting toward the filth covered floor of the corridor. Leonardo closed his eyes and prepared for the worse, but then he felt himself floating right above the ground. Leo opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by a purple light which was being controlled by Professor Crumbs. The wizard slowly let down the turtle, giving him a warm smile. "Hey, thanks man!" Cheered the turtle in excitement and thankfulness. "No problem, young one."_

_ "Take care of your students, Splinter. And, if you will keep the whole wizard subject a secret?" Begged the bearded man, concern in his voice. Splinter nodded, putting his paw on Leonardo's shoulder, said "You have nothing to worry about, your secret is safe with me." And with that, Professor Crumbs disappeared. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew he would never forget it._

End of flash back

Splinter snapped out of his daze and redirected his attention back to Justin and Alex. "Why would the two of you being wizards have any significance to The Shredder?" He asked, seeing both of them were still debating whether or not it was the right decision to confess about their powers. Justin eventually spoke up, saying "I don't really know, Master Splinter. One of his ninja's said that Shredder detected our power and wanted it for himself, but as far as I know of its impossible to drain a wizard's powers unless the drainer is a wizard." Alex nodded in agreement, remembering the time Crumbs had confiscated her powers. "Knowing old Shred-head, he's probably found a way around that already." Raph smirked, looking towards the confused Russo duo. Splinter shuddered, a chill going down his spine. "Let's hope not, because The Shredder is dangerous at his current state. But with magic, he'd be...unstoppable."


	4. Shredder and The Forbidden Book of Spell

Chapter Four: Shredder and The Forbidden Book of Spells

The foot clan was incapable of speech, gazing up at their supposedly deceased leader. Shredder had returned to the junk yard about a week ago, and was planning his most elaborate plan yet. He sat in his chair, and tried to get the kinks out of his plan. "To control the power of the wizard siblings would conceal my place as ruler of the world, and conqueror of turtles." He thought aloud, causing his followers to jump at the sudden sound. "But how? How do I go about grasping that sort of power, when I know nothing about the mystic arts." This was anything but an understatement, all Shredder knew about was what he had witnessed last week...

_It started the day Shredder had emerged from the rubble of the dock that had collapsed on him. This was a Sunday, and his head still ached from the avalanche of boards that almost killed him the previous night. He crawled up to the area of the dock that was not destroyed and began his walk to the junk yard. Adjusting his helmet (which was now horribly dented and scratched), Shredder dragged himself into an alley to maintain his act of stealth. He limped through the various alleys and labyrinths of buildings , remaining as secretive as possible with his current ailments. _

_ Shredder was in pretty bad shape, and in all honesty was barely alive. He had multiple cuts and scratches covering his face, and had dislocated three of his fingers. When battling the turtles the previous night, he ingested the last vial of "the ooze" which mutated him into a more muscular version of himself. While he was still in this form, he felt as if he were the weakest person in existence. He suddenly stopped, hearing a dispute between a young man and woman. Curiosity got the best of the tyrant, as he slowly poked his head out of an alleyway. Almost instantly, he set his gaze to a magazine cart were the dispute was taking place._

_ Alex stood at the cart reading an issue of __ Fashion Fatal Magazine__ , ignoring her snappy brother. "Alex! Stop reading the magazine if you aren't going to buy it, it's theft of literature!" She turned around to face Justin, who was obviously worried about his sister getting in trouble. As stated before, no matter what happened Alex was his sister, and at the end of the day she knew he had her back. "Oh relax Nerd Vader, I'm just seeing how far downhill the company went once I left." She retorted, grinning widely. "Somebody's full of themselves, aren't they?" He asked his overconfident sister, trying to hide the hurt he felt from the name Nerd Vader. "Justin please, those guys were fresh out of ideas whenever I went to work there. For crying out loud, this one guy continuously pitched an idea for wearable yogurt." Alex snorted, flipping the magazine page. "Hmph, whaddya know, they actually published wearable yogurt." Justin was tired of warning Alex about the magazine, they had been chased away from the cart five times that week for the same purpose. "Oh Alex, just give me the stupid magazine!" He snatched at the magazine and tried to pull it from his sister's grasp. The two struggled with the cliché fashion magazine for well over three minutes, when Justin suddenly dropped it and began sucking on his finger._

_ "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Paper-cut!" He began balling, showing his finger to Alex, who was trying her best not to laugh at her brother's misfortune. "See, that's what you get for being a spazz!" Justin got angry at his sister's mean, yet remarkably true insult, he replied "Shut up Alex! You know I have extremely thin blood, and-" Alex stopped listening, knowing her hypochondriac of a brother would __milk this as long as possible. After all, he did walk around on a bejeweled cane for about a week after being convinced he sprang his leg._

_ "Chill, dude. I'll just zap it away, you little baby." She muttered, as she pulled out a long red stick with an orb emerging from the end. Justin's babbling ceased as he set his attention to the item his sister pulled from her boot , his eyes greatly widening. "Alex! Put your wand away, have you lost your mind?" She ignored her brother and began whispering a spell. " You can be such a pain in the butt, I wish away your paper cut!" In panic of attracting attention, Justin smacked away his sister's wand as soon as the magic escaped the tip of the item. Then, everything went downhill._

_ The ball of magic energy bounced off the pavement and hit a fire hydrant, causing it to break off level with the ground. Water shot into the air, startling a boy on a bicycle. The frightened kid swerved into the road, making a taxi cab swerve to avoid him. The taxi hit a subway entrance and flipped into it, causing people to scramble everywhere. The ball of magic hit a terrace above the city, sending rubble everywhere. Large pieces of brick and cement fell on cars, fire escapes, and anything else under the destroyed terrace. As soon as the magic orb bounced off the broken structure, it hurdled towards Shredder, awe struck by what was taking place._

_ He tried his best to turn around to get away, but it was too fast. The ball of light hit him dead in the face, causing him to jolt from the impact. Shredder immediately reached his hands to his face, not even sitting up from his new position on the ground. As he checked his face for horrible deformations, he noticed his face was smooth as silk. His cuts from the dock incident were gone now, out of the blue. Shredder was surprised, to say the least. He quickly shot up and limped back to the opening of the alley, to try to get a final glimpse at the Russo siblings. The last of them he saw that day was Justin running and barking at Alex, dragging her away hand in hand._

_ At that moment, Shredder realized what had just happened wasn't normal, not even for him. He limped quickly back towards the alley way, so he could follow the Russo's in secrecy. For now he didn't care about getting back to the junkyard, he cared about getting his hands on their extremely amazing power. " It... w-will... be m-mine!" He declared, as he eventually found the strength to speak again._

Shredder broke out of his flashback, feeling his face with his hand. "I followed them for a few blocks, but then they mysteriously vanished before my eyes. Probably more use of their power..." He muttered to his faithful legion. "It would be a waste to ask you incompetent fools for advice, wouldn't it?" Two ninjas in the back of the room whispered to each other, then one spoke up, proposing "Perhaps there is another person who possesses such power whom could help you in these endeavors, Master?" He meekly shrunk back after asking the question, expecting for Shredder to become enraged by his outburst. Shredder said nothing, but was pondering what his lackey had just suggested. "How would we go about finding said person?" He eventually asked his follower. "That's were I come in Master!" Cried out the other one in a bold manor. It was loudmouth, after surviving the swift kick in the face from one of the turtles he had vowed to take them down somehow.

Shredder nodded his head, then stated "I suppose you want to go wizard hunting with the remainder of the clan, correct? Well, forget it! Forty of my best assassins were killed or seriously injured due to your poor leader skills!" Loudmouth boldly pushed through the crowd, until he stood face to face with his master. "Do you have a better idea?" Usually Shredder would have killed anyone who spoke to him like that, but he was still recovering from the dock fiasco. More importantly, he really didn't have a better plan. As much as he hated to, Shredder was forced to compromise with his talkative ninja.

"Here is what I will allow you. You may take five clan members of my choosing, but you must take me along as well." He eventually told the loudmouthed ninja. "But Master, your still very feeble. You shall slow us down..." Protested his lackey in disbelief. "That may be true, but on the off chance you actually do something right, I want to persuade the wizard myself." Shredder snapped in a tone that seemed to be _daring_ the ninja to talk back. "As you wish, Master."

Shredder set out to the streets with his lackeys to search for another wizard. The malevolent leader dragged himself behind his obnoxiously opinionated ninja, who was babbling nonstop. "Hey master, were did you last see those brats?" He asked as he shifted his eyes left and right. "At the edge of Waverly Place, we begin our hunt there." Shredder replied in a voice that dripped with disgust. If it weren't for his impeccable speed in a heist, Shredder would have gotten rid of loudmouth years ago. "Can you manage to walk there in your condition?" Asked said ninja in a surprisingly sincere voice. "I walked all the way from that blasted dock, didn't I?" With that, not another word was spoken until they crept into Waverly Place.

Keeping to the alleyways, the group looked around with caution and keen vision. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to them, but it's like that old saying goes: Everything is not what it seems. "Perhaps we should inspect our area from the streets, to get a better idea of were a wizard could be hiding." Suggested Shredder, whom was getting tired of tracing and retracing the alleys. "You, check to see if the coast is clear." He demanded, pointing towards one of the five ninjas he selected for this mission.

The ninja cautiously leaped into the street, shooting his head from left to right to check the coast. On his left, he saw a rather bizarre looking restaurant that had a subway car attached to it, and to his right was a restaurant which appeared to be closed down. Curiously, he read the names to himself. "The Waverly Substation and The Late Night Bite." Remembering his task, the ninja motioned for the rest of the party to join him.

Shredder took the lead, and quickly limped passed to two establishments and made his way towards the stairs in the street. "How the hell do cars go down this street?" He thought aloud as he ascended the small flight of steps. The group was making sure to fully take in their surroundings, as they analyzed the street for magical activity. Suddenly, they heard a disturbance from behind them.

The group hid behind a produce stand and watched what had caused the noise. A boy had been pushed to the ground and his lip was bleeding. Another more muscular boy was hovering above him, yelling violently. "Why'd you snitch on me to Mr. Larratate? Huh, Taylor?" The boy on the ground replied in a shaky voice, saying " You stole my lunch money three times last week! I was hungry!" The muscular boy became even more enraged. "You're gonna be dead when I'm done with ya!" He went back for another punch, but when he did the other boy jumped up from the ground and pulled out a wizard's wand.

The muscular boy roared in laughter. "What is that? Your pixie stick?" He asked in a teasing tone. "I'll show you a pixie stick!" Snapped the boy who had just jumped up from the ground. With that the boy flicked the wand, causing a large claw to emerge from the ground which grabbed the muscular boy and dragged him back into the earth with it. "Oh, forbidden spells. Ya gotta love em!" Chuckled the wizard as he placed the wand back in his pocket. Little to his knowledge, a wide-eyed Shredder had seen the whole ordeal.

Shredder and his lackeys emerged from behind the produce stand and slowly crept up on the young wizard. The five ninjas skillfully grabbed him, enabling him from using his wand. "Hey, who are you people?" Demanded the frightened boy, gazing into Shredder's demented eyes. "Your under MY power now fool, you shall tell me who YOU are." Shredder hissed at him, inches away from his face. "I'll show you a fool!" The boy yelled in a shaky voice at the tyrant. Shredder became incredibly enraged and grabbed the boy by his neck, lifting him from his lackeys' grasp and causing the boy to drop his wand. "Do as I say or die." Shredder said in a solemn, steady voice. "TJ, my name is TJ Taylor!" The boy choked out through his gargles for breath. Shredder then threw the boy to the ground. "Now that we understand each other, I have a proposition for you."

TJ was in no mood for making deals with the figure before him and searched for his wand on the pavement while he caught his breath. "Looking for this thing, kid?" Loudmouth teased, as he balanced the wand upon his nose. TJ shot the ninja an evil glare then directed his attention back towards Shredder. "I need you to help me get something I desire." The tyrant said calmly. "What's in it for me?" TJ snapped back in annoyance. "Your Life." T J's eyes widened at that statement, and replied "Looks like this is a proposition I can't decline." Shredder realized that TJ was frightened into helping him, and walked over to help his new partner get up from the ground. TJ looked up towards Shredder's outstretched hand, and nervously grasped it. "Glad you see things my way, TJ." The tyrant chuckled slyly as he pulled the boy back to his feet. "Hey, you never told me your name partner." TJ asked as he tried to overcome his nervousness. "I am Oroku Saki, but you may call me Shredder." And with that, the two shook hands on their new partnership.

"You are a wizard correct?" Shredder asked as he pulled his hand away from the shake. "Yeah, what of it?" TJ asked in an obnoxious tone, making loudmouth snicker. "Heh heh, I like this kid." The annoying ninja stated, patting TJ on the back. Shredder rolled his eyes at his lackey and redirected his attention to TJ. "I need your help to absorb the power of two wizard siblings, so I may eliminate my sworn enemies and their teacher. I shall harness their power and kill them, along with my enemies. Soon after, I will take over New York and then the world!" Cackled the psychotic villain, not noticing his new partner's eyes widening. "Wizard siblings? Was the brother a little goody two shoes and was the sister causing some kind of trouble?" TJ asked in speculation and curiosity. "As a matter of fact, they were. If it weren't for the girl's recklessness, I never would have discovered magic. Why do you ask?" Shredder responded, cocking his left eyebrow in suspicion. "Let's just say I have a 'history' with the entire family. I'll do anything to make their lives miserable." TJ sneered in a vicious tone. "Perfect."

"I'll help you, but under one condition. When you conquer the world, I get half of everything you have. I mean, fair is fair Shredder." TJ offered. Shredder's eyes narrowed and their was a long silence until Shredder finally agreed, saying "Very well, so what do I need to absorb their powers?" He asked, a slight bit of defeat in his voice. "In order to drain a wizard's power, one must be a wizard themselves. Since you aren't a wizard, you cannot drain their powers." TJ explained to Shredder, who was trying to make sense of the situation. "Is there an indirect approach I may take to get their powers?" Shredder pondered, he had a glint of anger in his voice. TJ smirked and pulled out a black leather book, inscribed with a red skull and some words in Latin on the front cover. "There is a spell that will allow a wizard to give a mortal wizardry powers in here somewhere... Ah! Here it is." He declared as he thumbed through the book and stopped on the last page. TJ looked over to loudmouth, who still had possession of his wand. "Uhm, I'm going to need that." The evil wizard meekly said toward the ninja. "Oh, right. Here ya go kiddo!" And with that, he handed TJ the mystical item. "Brace yourself Shredder, this won't be very pleasant." He warned as he began to chant the spell. "_Give this real world prowler, massive strength and wizardry power!"_

An evil red beam of dark energy shot out of the tip of the wand, causing TJ to be propelled backward and hit the side of The Waverly Sub Station. The red light engulfed Shredder as he let out a piercing scream, which horrified his lackeys to their core. Shredder fell to his knees as blue streaks of lightning began to pulsate all over his body, and his eyes began to glow a blood red color. He slowly stood up and looked onto his new partner, whom was awestruck by the results of the spell. "I feel the power rushing through me!" Shredder roared towards the skies in a triumphant bellow. Just then a large silver magic staff appeared in his hand, causing him to smirk devilishly. TJ pulled out another copy of the black spell book and handed it to Shredder. "Behold you new best friend, _The Book Of Forbidden Spells!_" Shredder grabbed the book and cackled towards the heavens. "YOUR DONE FOR TURTLES! MUAHAHAHA!"


	5. Sewer Invasion

Chapter Five: Sewer Invasion

Meanwhile, the turtles and Splinter were thinking of a way to protect the Russo siblings. "Ya know, we wouldn't be in this little predicament if old Shred-Head would stay dead!" Raphael griped towards his brothers. Justin furrowed his brow at this statement, asking "What do you mean by _staying_ dead?" Splinter spoke up and answered the young wizard's question. "My students have defeated The Shredder in the past, but he has proved his endurance by always returning from what would seem like his demise." Leonardo then stepped forth to elaborate on what his master had just explained. "That's right. Not all that long ago, a section of the boardwalk collapsed on him. We all basically watched the life crushed out of him, bro." He explained as he walked over and placed a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"How could anyone survive that?" Alex asked in awe of what she was hearing. The group shrugged their shoulders as confused glances swept across all of their faces. Then, Splinter broke the awkward silence. "Never mind that, for now we only need to come up with a way to protect the Russos."

Alex never liked the idea of needing to be protected, which is why she was so short with Justin most of the time. Naturally, she felt as if she must speak up so she wouldn't seem like a little baby that had to be protected. "Uhm Master Splinter, we have magic powers. I think we can help ourselves." She spoke up in a polite but equally rude manor. Splinter counteracted this by replying, "If you were almost killed by only his minions, your death by the hand of Shredder would be imminent." Alex understood, and silently shook her head in agreement. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a thunderous cracking noise.

The turtles pulled out their weapons, preparing for the worse as the horrid noise struck again. Justin and Alex took the cue and pulled out their wands, ready for anything. Donatello looked down a corridor on his left and saw flames shooting down from the roof. "Check it out dudes, the noise is coming from over there!" He cried out over the noise of cracking bricks. Just then, the roof of the corridor exploded in flames. Emerging from the gaping hole left by the explosion was a horrible sight.

That horrible sight was The Shredder, riding upon a flaming horse and chariot. "It's The Shred-Dude!" Mikey cried in fear of the skeptical before him. Donny's eyes widened at the sight of the chariot and horse made of fire. "Whoa, that's a new trick isn't it guys?" He asked pointing at the oncoming enemy. Just then, the chariot came to an abrupt halt a few feet in front of the group. "Hello Turtles..." Hissed the Shredder from the chariot. "Why can't you just die, Shredder?" Raph snapped in a vicious tone towards his nemesis. "Perhaps it is destiny, I cannot die until I destroy you." Alex hid behind Justin, trying not to be noticed by Shredder. "Ah, I see you have met my new targets." Shredder sneered as he noticed the Russo siblings behind the turtles. "You'll never hurt them while the four of us are around!" Yelled Leonardo toward the chariot bound tyrant. "Maybe not alone my scaly friend, that's why I brought along my new partner." Michelangelo cocked an eyebrow at his foe. "Who would be stupid enough to be your partner Butt-face!" Shredder looked over towards the Russo kids, who were being guarded by Splinter. "Someone closer than you think..." He snickered as he snapped his fingers.

At the instant Shredder snapped his fingers, TJ stepped from behind him in the chariot. "Justin and Alex! What a nice surprise." He snapped at the Russo duo. "TJ Taylor!" They shouted in a confused unison. "You know this Cheese-head?" Raphael asked the siblings from over his shoulder. "Unfortunately..." Justin muttered under his breath as Alex pushed past him and Splinter. "Why are you with this guy you creep?" She asked in confusion and disgust. "Oh don't play dumb, Alex! I want revenge on your family, Shredder wants your powers. I scratch his back he scratches mine." TJ replied, propping against The Shredder. "How could a runt like you help Shredder?" Mikey asked in speculation. TJ smirked at the turtle, then looked up at Shredder. "Why don't you show him partner?" He asked in a sly voice. "Gladly..."

Shredder quickly pulled out the book of forbidden spells and pointed his staff at Michelangelo. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of the small leather book in the evil man's hands. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked her brother in fear. "I think it is..." Justin replied in a shaky voice. Suddenly a large black bolt of lightning shot out of the staff and struck Mikey. The turtle flew into the air and crashed through the window of the subway car in the back of the dojo.

"You gave him powers?" Justin barked at TJ, as he turned around to check on Mikey. "Correct young wizard, but very limited powers. That is why I need the two of you, to increase my power." Shredder growled at Justin, not giving TJ a chance to respond. "Your never getting our powers, Shred-Head!" Alex screamed at The Shredder. Raph snickered at Alex's comeback as Mikey stumbled out of the subway car. "Well, let's see about that!" Shredder roared in growing anger.

The Shredder struck his staff on the ground and whistled, summoning The Foot Clan. The ninjas leaped into the dojo from the hole in the corridor and retracted their weapons. "The Foot Losers? Is that all you've got?" Mikey asked as he stumbled back toward the group. Shredder shook his head at the turtle. "Some never learn to shut up do they? TJ, will you do the honors?" He asked as he cast his gaze down towards his partner. "Of course, partner." TJ replied, pulling out his wand and black book. He began thumbing through the book and snickering loudly. "Brace yourself, everyone! Forbidden spells are very dangerous!" Justin warned his new friends. Just then, TJ cast one of the forbidden spells.

The brick floor of the dojo cracked open, and numerous demons emerged. The pitch black gremlin type demons were hissing wildly at the group, terrifying everyone. "Care to surrender?" TJ asked the group in a devious tone. Leonardo stepped forwards and declared, "Not on your life, creep!"

Then, the battle began.

Leonardo led the group into battle as he sliced through a cluster of demons. A group of seven Foot Ninjas suddenly surrounded him, and went in for an attack. All of a sudden, the ninjas morphed into doves and flew away. Leo looked around for an answer to the strange occurrence when he suddenly noticed Justin Russo, who was nodding his head as if to say "Your welcome."

Michelangelo was fighting diligently as well, smacking off hoards of enemies with his nun-chucks. As he fought off the henchman, he never let his eyes off of Alex. _At the first instant she needs help, I gotta be ready!_ He thought to himself as he slung a demon at a group of ninjas, causing them to topple over. Mikey still wasn't sure what he was feeling for Alex, but he knew it was a strong, undeniable feeling. "Put me down, help!" He suddenly heard a girl scream. It was Alex. Mikey spun his attention towards the voice and saw Alex being held in an orb of magic by Shredder."Let go of her Shred-breath!" Michelangelo bellowed as he slung his nun-chucks at Shredder's staff, which caused him to drop Alex. "Thanks, Mikey!" She called as she ran towards Splinter, who was motioning for her from inside the subway car. Now that Alex was safe, Mikey had to worry about himself.

Shredder motioned his flaming horse to charge at Mikey. As the flaming mare galloped towards him, Mikey backed up against a wall. Once the horse was only inches away from him, Michelangelo leaped out of the way and caused the horse and chariot hit the wall. The flaming transportation disappeared in smoke, and Shredder struck the wall. As the tyrant slowly began to rise again, Mikey ran off to help the rest of the gang in their battle.

Meanwhile, Raphael was going head to head with TJ Taylor. "Summoning demons, that's a lot of power for such a wussy looking chump." Raph sneered as he cornered TJ next to the sofa. "I'll show you a chump!" TJ snapped back, pulling out his wand and striking the couch. Suddenly, the springs from the couch shot out and grabbed Raphael. "Now what were you saying?" TJ sneered as he watched the turtle struggle to escape. Luckily, Raph didn't drop his sai when the couch grabbed him. He threw one of the miniature swords at TJ, which left a gaping cut upon the boy's face. As the wizard fell to the ground clutching his face, Raphael slashed his way out of the touchy sofa's clutch with the other sai. The turtle quickly scooped up TJ by his shirt and glared at him, preparing to gut him like a fish. At that instant, a group of Foot Ninjas pulled TJ out of Raph's grasp. As soon as he was free from the turtle, TJ bolted away from him to wreak more havoc.

As Raph charged after TJ, he saw Donatello and Justin were double teaming the lackeys. "Hmph, looks like those two are doing fine on their own." Raphael decided as he continued to fight his way towards TJ.

Donatello smacked a ninja with his pole and kicked a demon at the same time, as if by second nature. "How ya holding up J-man?" Donny called toward Justin, who was fighting beside him. "Pretty good, Don!" He called back, zapping a group of demons with a fireball. In the short amount of time they had known each other, Justin and Donny had became rather good friends. It's ironic in a way, seeing as how Donny almost killed Justin on accident. The two continued to fight valiantly when suddenly, Justin realized that he didn't see Alex. Panic filled the young wizards mind as he quickly turned to his new friend. "Donatello, have you seen Alex?" He asked in fear. Donny swatted away a few more henchman before he replied. "She went into the subway car with Master Splinter bro, stop worrying and help!" Justin nodded and continued battling the enemies.

While the battle raged on, Splinter was bandaging up Alex's neck in the subway car. The wound began bleeding again when she landed from the escape of Shredder's grasp. "How do you know about magic?" Alex asked the rodent who was wrapping her neck in gauze. "We must not worry about that now, Ms. Russo. The enemy is right under our noses." Splinter explained to the curious wizard girl. "Right, sorry about snapping at you earlier." Alex responded in an almost inaudible voice. "I understand, you wish to be your own person. You are at an age when you feel like you must be independent, or so you think..." The rat said as he slid the first aid kit back under the subway seat. "What is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked in a defensive tone. "When The Shredder breached our hideout, you cowered in your brother's arms. Though you may tell yourself that you are independent, your heart will always give way to who you really are." Splinter told the girl in a gentle tone as he watched the battle through the window. That was when Alex realized she wanted any help she could get.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a loud explosion outside of the car. "What was that?" Alex asked in fear. Splinter looked out the window just in time to see Shredder and TJ disappearing, and the dojo filling up with water. "The dojo is flooding! We must get out of here immediately!" He cried as he grabbed Alex's wrist and led her out of the subway car.

The duo waded in the water towards the rest of their allies, who were all in panic. "Justin, we have to zap out of here before we drown!" Alex exclaimed to her brother. "Way ahead of you." Justin responded as he flicked his wand and the group vanished from the destroyed home of the ninja turtles.


End file.
